Sit, boy
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Oh, how he thoroughly despised the dejavu he was forced to experience as he plummeted into the floor Kagome style.


_Title: Sit, boy_

_Date: 15 July, 2006_

_Written by: XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX_

_Fandom: Inuyasha_

_Type story: one-shot, a- spur-of-the-moment- little ficlet _

_Warnings: suggestive themes, possible OOCness, retarded sense of wicked humour. _

_Genre: humour/romance_

_Pairing: Kagome X Inuyasha_

_A/N: _

_I'll let you in on a little secret of mine. My new addiction happens to be Inuyasha. I absolutely LOVE the manga/anime. The artwork is so prettiful. (goes all starry-eyed). Yes, Rumiko Takahashi, you've got yourself a new fan! And don't worry peepz, Yu-Gi-Oh is still number one on my list and it'll probably always stay that way. Still, I'm rambling. So without further ado, shoo/scram, and read away at your own leisure. _

-

His ears twitched each time Kagome let out an unconsciousness sigh. She was restlessly tossing and turning, and thus, judging by what he witnessed, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was dreaming about.

But, then again, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Last time he silently observed Kagome while she slept, after they had returned from the Sengoku Judai, she displayed the exact same behaviour in her sleep.

But that's where the catch came in. Kagome practically _moaned _his name in her sleep.

After that occurrence he couldn't look strait at her for days.

Obstinate though she is, Kagome tried to establish eye-contact whenever she could, but failed miserably at it. Aware that something was the matter, she demanded to know what was wrong. When he didn't answer the questions she blurted at him, she started to assume things.

"_You've gone to see Kikyo again, haven't you? You always act like this when you come back from another rendezvous with her."_

He had muttered something along the lines of, _"It's not because of Kikyo, you baka."_

It's probably the baka that did it.

"_Liar," she had answered. _

"_I'm not lying you _–" Before he got to finish his sentence with another colourful word that was part of his vocabulary, he was silenced in the usual way. Damn her. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was all _her_ fault.

"_Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"_

He still cringed mentally at the look she had given him, and the reward of being sat royally. Damnit, that fucking hurt.

Kagome _is_ scary when she's really angry. He had to agree with Shippo on that one. Though it pained him to admit that to even himself.

And why was he thinking about _that _again? His cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson as realisation settled in like a painful brick being dumped on your head unceremoniously.

He swallowed nervously, risking a glance from the corner of his eyes at Kagome, which resulted in a fully flushed face for the hanyou.

He refused to look at her again, and closed his eyes defiantly, frustrated with himself.

Tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori, he got up from his position on the floor. He was about to go outside when incoherent words spouted by Kagome made him turn around.

Amber eyes narrowing he attempted to translate what the hell the wench was babbling about into something coherent that was understandable. That proved to be useless.

'_Keh, whatever! I'm going outside. Maybe a walk will clear my head.'_

What Kagome said next stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Oh, how he thoroughly despised the dejavu he was forced to experience as he plummeted into the floor Kagome style.

"KAGOME! YOU BITCH!"

- Owari -

_A/N: _

_That's a rap, folks! As always, kindly leave a review on your way out. Spork me or praise me, your move! Of course **Constructive Criticism** is very much appreciated and definitely taken into account. I want you to tell me what I did wrong. No, let me rephrase that. I **need** you to tell me what I did wrong. _

**15/7/2006 Sit, boy © XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX**

**Make no mistake, if I catch you plagiarising any of my fics, you're screwed. I guarantee you that. And no, I don't care what your excuse is! **

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I shall leave Inuyasha in the capable hands of Rumiko Takahashi….for the timebeing…..XD


End file.
